


Fire and Water Comic

by RainbowUnderpants



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar the Last Airbender, Barduil - Freeform, Comic, Crossover, Fanart, M/M, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, tolkiensecretsanta2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnderpants/pseuds/RainbowUnderpants
Summary: Hobbit ATLA - Fire and Water for TheMirkyKing





	Fire and Water Comic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMirkyKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/gifts).



Thranduil: Waterbender, I can’t believe it. You’re in the Earth Kingdom. You threw a rock. A rock. And you’re a Waterbender?! Unbelievable. I didn’t train for this. 

Bard: It works great! And it confuses people too so that’s fun, they see the green and then think Earth Kingdom, a throw a rock at a guy and people think Earthbender. I’m like a spy! 

I’m not actually a spy, I just live here. But imagine if I was a spy. I’d be a great spy, don’t you think I’d be a great spy. 

Hey, come back. Where are you going? We were getting along so well. We stopped a crime! That’s some great inter-community relations. 

Thranduil: No, you don’t understand. I am not authorized to engage with the Water Tribe. I trained for Earth Kingdom. 

Bard: Water Tribe? Nah. What’s a Water tribe? See, it’s fine.


End file.
